


Six Random Drabbles #5: Nymph & Boatman

by Siriusstuff



Series: Six Random Drabbles [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angst, Derek is the boatman, Derek not named, Drabble, M/M, Nymph Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-18 16:29:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21780448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusstuff/pseuds/Siriusstuff
Summary: Sadness and singing.
Relationships: Derek Hale & Stiles Stilinski
Series: Six Random Drabbles [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1569628
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Six Random Drabbles #5: Nymph & Boatman

**Author's Note:**

> Random word prompts: _pad watery prohibited_

Unapproved contact with outsiders was prohibited so Stiles ducked under some lily pads when the lost boatman paddled into Stiles's lagoon.

Lost he must be, lost in the watery realms at the world's end.

Hiding behind armfuls of reeds, "You must leave!" Stiles cried.

"Why?" the boatman asked.

"You'll die here!"

"That's what I want."

Stiles had never heard so sad a sound as the boatman's voice.

What could a water nymph do but get to his secret place and sing?

Mooring his boat while entranced by a melancholy songster, the boatman found a dry place to sit and listen.


End file.
